


silver threads

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Holiday Sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and Amy forget they've invited the Doctor to a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver threads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Femslash Yuletide, with the December 6th prompt of Holiday Sweater.

     Clara still lay in bed, enjoying the view she had of Amy clad only in jeans and a bra as she searched for an elusive Christmas sweater in the overflowing dresser at the other end of the room. When they’d moved in together, they hadn’t really thought out the logistics of shoving all their clothes together, so mornings could often be an interesting hunt through similar-looking clothes of a very wrong size. This morning was no different, with Amy already having pulled on a pair of jeans of Clara’s that had appeared to end at about her knees. Having finally sorted out her pants, she was still in pursuit of the missing sweater, knowing there was only one such sweater in the mass of clothing buried in the bottom drawer.

     Finding the item in question, she mumbled a quiet “Aha!” and stood up to slip it on. Clara slid from the bed and wrapped her arms around the taller woman, sliding her hands under the hem of the shirt just as it settled around Amy’s waist.

     The redhead gasped slightly as Clara whispered “good morning” against her back, flattening her cold hands against her stomach under the sweater. Amy spun against Clara’s hands, catching the shorter woman’s mouth in a deep kiss for a moment before whispering the greeting back.

     Smiling, Clara reached for the hem of the sweater Amy had so painstakingly searched for, lifting it slowly away from her body as Amy wordlessly raised her arms. Once the sweater was resting on the floor, Amy began to undo the buttons fastening Clara’s pajama shirt as the shorter woman trailed her fingers across her girlfriend’s bare back.

     As Amy finished with Clara’s shirt and pushed it off her shoulders, she leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her lips as they stumbled back towards the bed. Just as they reached it, a familiar and currently entirely unwelcome sound filled the air. Collapsing together onto the bed, Amy pulled the duvet over them both as a blue police box materialized in the corner, wedged precariously between the closet and the dresser.

     “Doctor!” they both cried, incredulous, as the doors cracked open and a grinning man in suspenders hopped out.

     “We have a rule about the bedroom!” continued Clara, who was trying her damndest not to gasp as Amy's hand splayed across her back.

     “Oh!” cried the Doctor, quickly sliding his hand over his eyes and peeking through the gap between his fingers. His gaze flicked between Clara and Amy, finally choosing to rest on a spot above their heads as Clara tried to wriggle away from Amy’s wandering fingers.

     “Are we…are we still going…to that Christmas party you wanted me to come to, Amy?” he asked, referencing a conversation they’d had when she caught sight of photos on the TARDIS screens.

     Reminded of the original reason she’d been up and searching for a Christmas sweater, Amy sighed and dropped her hand away from Clara’s back. Leaning forward with the blanket pressed to her chest, she scanned the floor and located her sweater where it had fallen carelessly on the floor, now resting next to the Doctor’s foot. Sighing again, she leaned back against the headboard.

     “Give us a minute, Doctor, we’ll come in when we’re ready,” she told him, and he gratefully disappeared quickly back into the TARDIS. After sharing a somewhat pained look and a last quick kiss, Clara and Amy both dressed in silence, Amy reorienting her sweater properly and Clara donning a dress and tights and wrapping a red-and-green scarf around her neck.

     Before stepping into the TARDIS, Clara rested her hand on Amy’s elbow and gave her a beseeching look. “Should we really have invited him to my gran’s Christmas party?” she asked, fiddling with one of her bracelets. Laughing, Amy dropped her arms over Clara’s shoulders.

     “Probably not,” she answered, “but we’ll have more good stories after.” Clara laughed as well, leaning in for another kiss before they stepped through the doors together, fingers intertwined.


End file.
